ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Frogamander
=Testimonials= *Seen on Shiva server at H-8 just past banish gate 2 next to coffer. No drop, 2xSMN75/BRD and WHM75/BLM took out... hits hard. *Easily Duoed by 75THF/37NIN and 75RDM/NIN. Respawn ~2 hours. 0/3 on drops with TH4. *Soloed with 75THF/NIN with soothing healer NPC, TH3, hits hard, using Whip Tongue all the time, seems to be Warrior (double attacking sometimes), has over 7000 HP, gave 64 EXP with NPC out, 1/3 *Easy duo, SMN + BLM. SMN carby kited with ease, BLM added Dia, Enfeebles, and DoTs. 69 XP. --Ctownwoody 00:52, November 22, 2009 (UTC) *Trio'd by 2x SMN/BRD and 1x WHM/BLM (who tanked ^^) -=- Flesh blob type of mob, forgot to mention that. --Kinam 02:12, November 10, 2009 (UTC) *I've been soloing this as THF/NIN with Lv69 Soothing Healer NPC. Have yet to not use PD at some point during the fight, but my evas gear isn't the best. 0/3 so far. I'm really interested to see what this and the other new NM(Hazmat) drop.Uwen.Unicorn 05:56, November 14, 2009 (UTC) *Soloed as THF/NIN 75 with level 70 soothing healer NPC, used perfect dodge, hits me up to 196 dmg, most of the time around 120, hits giving paralysis sometimes, spaming whip tongue, not true sound, not mugable, stole nothing as well, gave me 64 limit points with NPC out, it has over 7000 HP, i did 6913 dmg, not saw the dmg of my NPC, no drop *Had not the best equip, hit with thief's knife and gully, attack 333, defense 305, evasion capped 276 + 20 from gear. User:Luna1982 12:40, November 15, 2009 (MEZ) *53 pld/dnc, 75drg/war, 73war/dnc, 75drg/dnc, 66blu/nin 66smn/whm wiped at 20%, whip tounge is not to be under estimmated. we read easily duo'able, and just went with that, bad mistake, couldn't escape due to bettles blocking exit--Mewgoat 10:46, December 26, 2009 (UTC) {|cellpadding="5" width="100%" |width="50%" valign="top"| *Soloed as 75BST/NIN, with level 47 Healer NPC and 2 CourierCarries. Gained TP on tainted flesh, started fight with Scissor Guard, used 6 zetas, shared the tanking evenly. No drop: 0/3. --Falkirk 12:06, November 18, 2009 (UTC) *Soloed as very skilled 75DNC/NIN, using Fan Dance and capped Closed Position. 320+ evasion gear. Spammed whiptongue alot, but fandance combated it, stunnable via violent flourish with afv2 body only. Desperate flourish landed often and Adder Jambiya helped a ton. No drop: 0/2 --Midnightmemory 8:50, November 21, 2009 (UTC) *Soloed as Thf/Nin with lvl 50 Soothing Healer NPC... had capped evasion + 2 merits and Boxer's Mantle, Evasion Torque, Storm Manopolas, Scorpion Harness, and O-Hat for evasion gear setup. NM has decent acc. found myself with shadows down during Whip Tongue a couple times and almost died at 5% cause NPC was out of magic and NM hit me with 2 Whip Tongues while i was casting shadows. Killed it with 59 HP left... Perfect Dodge FTW!!! 1/2 on the drop with TH4. Good luck on this bad boy. --Mathayus 07:15, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Soloed as NIN/THF or NIN/DNC. Doesn't make a difference as i didnt get hit once. Full Evasion Merits + Dual Wielding Mamushito +1's and using Blade: Kamu to Lowers target's accuracy. 1/14 Good Luck ^^ SVTRACING *Duoed with 2 THF75/NIN37s. The other THF got hit once with Whip Tongue, which brought him to orange HP, but not hit once otherwise. I got hit by a melee attack or two, which brought me to yellow, and one hit paralyzed me, but only for like 5 seconds. He used Whip Tongue practically back to back on low health. --Kyrie 08:29, March 30, 2010 (UTC) *The above solo testimony for DNC/NIN seems slightly exaggerated. I recently watched a 75DNC/37NIN friend solo it. Fan Dance was used, as was Closed Position (only 3/5 though). 278 Evasion skill with +32 evasion in gear. Violent Flourish landed every time without Etoile Casaque, and the monster had little evasion, even with minimal accuracy gear (+32 total, mostly that which came with Evasion gear or Haste gear). The mob's accuracy seemed to increase at lower HP, and the DNC in question only reached yellow health twice, both times when Frogamander was under 30%. 0/2 as of this post, though we'll be back... --Almost Unsane 04:51, May 9, 2010 (UTC) *Unsuccessful as BLM75/RDM37. I had gone down there to complete Rubbish Day and decided to try to solo it... I got it to 42% using a Nuke / Bio method - I brought it to where Skewer Sam pops to do this. I used the fact that it loses hate quickly to rest some MP between Bio casts. Had I kept Sneak / Invisible on, I would have been able to rest my MP - Unfortunately, it decided to run toward me rather than back to it's spawn point. It was a VERY easy kite, not using any Movement Speed+, and all purchased gear (Except for Moldavite and Goliard Clogs). I used Burst II and Thunder IV to nuke between Bio casts when I had MP - Burst II averaged 1105, Thunder IV for 905. I am confident that if it hadn't run toward me, I would have been fine - Take precautions when resting and sneak / invis! - Tabbie (Ifrit Server) *Soloed multiple times as BST/NIN with 70NPC. 0/8 at the moment. At first it was a little tricky solo but after you start to gauge its abilities and get a feel for hate sharing with pet (a must to keep Carrie alive long enough) it becomes very easy. I don't need NPC anymore really and I usually get Frogamanader down to 20% or less by the time first Carrie dies. Always need two Carries, I have full reward merits and reward gear - pretty much spam it every time its up. Start off Carrie with Scissor Guard which makes a world of difference. --Quesse 11:30, June 7, 2010 (EST) *Solo SMN80/WHM. Easy carby kite. Took 18mins, occasionally using celestial avatars and a Flaming Crush for the last ~15% for a quick finish. I had max avatar phys merits, so I'm sure that made it quicker. But as long as you can have Carby out with Refresh, you should be able to beat him no problem - just might take longer. Kited in the hallway from where he spawned going west to the drop-off ledge. Beetles don't aggro at level 80. --Aoisa 00:15, July 18, 2010 (UTC) **In regards to what some others experienced, I had no trouble with hate. Didn't accrue any undue as long as I cast from at least 60 yalms, and didn't lose hate on it once. --Aoisa 00:18, July 18, 2010 (UTC) **3 kills solo at lvl 80, all 3 of which resulted in 80 exp each. According to this EXP table, I estimate he has a fixed level of 73, unless I get a different amount on my next kill. --Aoisa 22:20, July 19, 2010 (UTC) *Solo 80BST/40DNC 1 Nursery Nazuna ... no reward just box step to level 5 and have pet do its moves. Keep in mind I am extremely well geared. Guichard's Axex2(both -8% damage taken)Anwig Salade -10% damage +5% haste Shepherd's Chain 0/27 on drop - User:NatiliePhoenix (Server) ::*The drop rate comes from the collective results of everyone's kills (that are reported). Every time you kill it, you can add to the denominator and make the data ever more accurate. I know it's incredibly frustrating having bad luck with a drop, but please don't call others wrong just because they were luckier than you. --Kyrie 04:00, August 12, 2010 (UTC) OH MY GOD THIS NM WALKS SO SLOW ZZZOOOMGGG!!!1! it can be soloed easy by lv 99 thf/dnc and have no problems but low drop rait im 0/12 now with th10 on it